The Duty of a Queen
by Allysien
Summary: 5 years have passed since Esther was crowned Queen of Albion. Ion and Esther fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I'm not sure how long this story will be. I guess that depends on how it is received from the Ion/Esther fans out there. So please Read & Review.)_

The Duty of a Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood...damn... I just write. :)

Chapter 1

The sun has started to set over the Kingdom of Albion. A warm wind blew through air. Summer had finally set in. Queen Esther paced on her balcony. For years she had reigned over Albion, and she did it by herself without the aid of a king. The people loved their Queen, and she would do anything for her people.

Esther walked into her room and stood in front of a mirrow. She gazed at the person staring back at her. Over the years Esther had grown into a lovely young woman. She had let her hair grow out and is now past her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her face had a more of a mature look to it now then it did when she was 15.

Esther had just turned 20 and had announced to Albion her up comming marriage to a Duke in Ireland. Her council has insisted on her taking a spouse for the good of the Kingdom. The Queen was not pleased with being forced into an arranged marriage, but there was little she could do about it now.The Duke was already on his way from Ireland. He would be arriving in 3 days for the wedding.

The Queen knows nothing of the Duke other than he's twice her age, and he has children from his first wife. Esther will be step mother to children who are more close to her own age than her betrothed. She did not want this marriage. Esther always knew she could never marry without love. And she did not love this Duke of Ireland.

The sun has now set and the day has turned into night. Esther threw herself onto her bed and covered her face in the many pillows. She was tired and stressed out. Siting up, Esther reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded letter. The seal was from the Empire, it was from Ion. The letter arrived 2 days ago and for some reason she couldn't put it down.

Ion... The last time she saw him was in the Empire. When he hugged her goodbye. He had written to Esther that he would be comming to Albion. He wanted to see her before she is to marry, and Esther needed to see him.

_(A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry about how short it is. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, don't own.

Chapter 2

He was almost there. Soon he would be able to see the shinning lights of Albion. Soon he would see Esther.

Ion must have walked all over his airship at least a dozen times. He was nervous. During the last five years he'd been with Father Nightroad. He spent most of his time training on how to fight. He no longer looked like the little child of five years ago. Ion had grown taller, with broad shoulders. His once elegant frame now hardened giving him strong muscles. His blond hair still fell into his red eyes. Sometimes he would write to Esther, and let her know that all is well. She could never reply to his short letters, because she didn't know where to send it.

Father Nightroad was against his decision on going to Albion. "She's been promised to the Duke of Ireland. There's nothing that can be done about it, Ion. Can't you just write to her, and give her your congratulations?"

"I seriously doubt that she thrilled about this. Damn it, Abel!" Ion swore. "The Duke is an old man! He is an infidel dog who doesn't deserve Esther's love, or to be the next King of Albion!"

"Calm yourself, Ion." replied the priest. "I know you care for Esther's happiness. So do I. But like I said, it's done."

"No. It's not _done_ until she says 'I do'." Ion turned and stormed out through the door.

Ion had made up his mind. For years the young Methuselah has been in love with Esther. And now he is finally going to tell her. He should have told her that day back in the Empire. Before she left for Vatican, but he was afraid. Ion knew that it was forbidden for a Methuselah to love a Terran, so he kept silent. He needed to see Esther, and try and talk her out of this marriage. To save her from probably the biggest mistake she would make.

The airship has finally started its landing. There was a vehicle waiting to take the Earl of Memphis to the royal Palace. All the way to the Palace, Ion kept going over what he was going to say to the Queen in his head. The familiar feeling of nervousness was setting back in his stomach. But he ignored it.

The car stopped and Ion got out. He was escorted through the many halls of the Palace, until they stopped in front of a large door. Ion gripped the knob and turned it slowly. He entered the room and looked around. No Esther. The room was filled with furniture and floor to ceiling bookcases. Ion made his way out on the balcony. He gazed out at the city, unaware that the door opened and someone walked in.

Ion turned to go back inside, when he stopped in his steps. Esther was standing just 10 feet away from him. Her eyes wide. Ion was almost afraid to move. They just stood there, staring at each other. The Queen looked very tired. She wore a plain pink gown made for the summer weather. Her hair was loose around her. Ion took a step towards her.

"Esth-"

But he was cut off. Esther flung herself into his arms, sobbing. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. Ion slowly put his arms about her. He made soft, soothing noises to calm her. Eventually her sobs ended, and she looked up at him. He was much taller than she was now. Her saphire eyes shinning with tears. Ion smiled at her, and continued to hold her.

"I'm so glad you're here, _kaka_." said Esther.

"Of course I'm here Esther. I'll always be here when you need me." Ion said. Without knowing it, he brought his hand to her cheek and cupped her face. "But please call me Ion."

_(A/N: Another one down. I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter. Let me know what you think.) :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter has been a bit difficult.. Writers block kicked in after the first paragraph.. But here it is! ENJOY!)_

Chapter 3

Esther smiled, and hugged Ion again. No words can describe how glad she was to have his strength. Ion ran his hand through her silky, red hair. He inhaled her sweet scent. A mixture of lavender and jasmine perfume. God, how he wanted to hold her like this for the longest time.

Ion pulled away from Esther, and looked hard at her "Esther, how did you get yourself into this?"

Esther looked down. "It all happened so fast." she began "After my 20th birthday, I was called into a meeting with my council, and they said that I was now of age for marriage. They told me that the Queens of Albion marry at the age of 20. It's tradition. So they gave me a couple names of men to choose from. They agreed that Duke Liam FitzGerald would be the perfect choice. I am told that he is a kind man, and is good to his children."

"And he is old enough to be your father." Ion interrupted.

They sat down on the couch and Esther continued. "Yes, I've been told his age. But only after the marriage contract was signed by both the Duke and myself."

"Do you want to marry this man?" Ion found himself asking.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Ion. If it did, then I would wait a few years until I felt ready for marriage. I would want to meet someone, eventually fall in love with him, and have him love me in return. But I can't have all that I want." Tears were starting to prick at her eyes again, but Esther just blinked them away. She turned her gaze to Ion and gave him a small smile.

"For now lets not speak about it anymore, Esther." said Ion.

Esther looked at him, and saw for the first time just how handsome he was, but until this moment she had never thought of him as anything but her friend. She felt a funny sensation in the pit of her stomach. Esther realized that, for some unknown reason, everything was changing. Ion felt her eyes on him. He wanted to tell her everything. Now. He wanted to pour out his heart to her. To take her back to the Empire. Ion looked at her and she had a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Esther, I.."

The door opened and a maid walked in with a small tray of tea and crackers. She poured a cup to Ion and then her Queen before giving a small curtsy, and leaving.

Ion looked over at a desk and saw a small deck of cards. He got up and picked took them out of its case. A grin formed on his lips. "Would you like to play a game of Primero?"

Esther giggled. "What would we bet?"

Ion looked around and saw the tray. "The crackers." Esther nodded and Ion dealt the cards.

"Tell me how Father Nightroad is doing?" said Esther, as she dropped a card.

"He's the same as always." replied Ion picking up another card. "He is still in search of his brother, Cain."

"I hope his search for that man will end soon. It must be tiring traveling with him constantly." Esther picked up 2 card. She had almost all of Ion crackers. Her little ploy to win was working.

However, Ion caught on to this. "Damn it Esther. You just finished off my last cracker!"

Her delighted laughter rand out. "Now, my proud Earl, what will you wager me?" she mocked him.

"A kiss," he said mischievously. "One final hand, Esther. My kiss against all your winnings."

"_Kaka,_ you value yourself most highly," she said. She knew she was blushing, and her heart was beating erratically. Esther had never been kissed by any man. What on earth was the matter with her? This was Ion Fortuna. She had known him for years.

"Well? Has your sporting blood suddenly run thin?" He said.

"Play your cards, Ion." she said, and when he had lain his cards before her, she laughed. "You lose, _kaka._" she gloated.

"No, Esther, I think that I have won," he answered. Standing, he moved towards her on the couch and captured her lips with his own.

Esther was shocked by the suddenness of his action, but she wasn't resisting him. Her bones were melting, and her face went completely red. His mouth! His mouth on hers was so...so...

"Esther.."

He had taken his lips from hers. Her blue eyes mirrored her confusion. She was at a loss. What was happening to her? She had never felt this way in her life.

Gently, Ion's hand caressed her, one finger smoothing her cheekbone and moving down her jaw. "Never let it be said, Esther, that Ion Fortuna does not pay his debts." he told her, his voice breaking the tension between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Esther sat just there on the couch. Her mind was swimming, she could still feel Ion lips on hers even though the kiss has ended. She felt a flame of fierce joy shoot through. Esther attempted to stand up, but her legs trembled so hard that Ion had to catch her. He put his arms around her body, and looked down at her still confused face. She had enjoyed the kiss. That much, Ion could tell. He knew it was now or never.

"Why did you do that?" Esther whispered, as she placed both hands on his chest. Ion's heart was beating fast, and she felt in under her hand.

"I was but paying my debt to you, Esther." It was a lie, and both knew it. He had meant it to be a quick kiss, but something had happened to him when his lips met hers. He hadn't expected to find her mouth so honeyed.

"No," she said.

"I love you, Esther." His red eyes met hers, as he brought his face closer to hers.

"For how long?"

"I cannot remember a time when I did not love you." he said softly, and kissed her again. His tongue tracing her lips, asking for entry. Esther opened her mouth slightly, and Ion's tongue went in to dance with hers. Esther moaned the second his tongue touched hers, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Trying to deepened the kiss more. All of the blood in Esther's veins seemed to have been replaced by a white fire.

Ion removed his lips from hers and went for her neck. Giving little kisses until he reached her collar bone.

"Ion... I cannot think." Esther managed to say.

"I don't want you to think, Esther." He laughed, holding her closer. "You think far too much. I want you to stop thinking, to stop considering everything you do so carefully. I love you Esther!"

Shyly, Esther raised her blue eyes to his red ones, and for a moment she felt as if she were drowning. Neither could tear their gaze away. Concern filled her eyes, and a few tears rolled down her cheek. "You must not say these things to me, Ion. In a few days' time I'll be married."

"But you don't love him, Esther!"

"You know the way of these things. If I go against my word to the Duke, it would be a breach in contract that could possibly start a war between Albion and Ireland." Replied Esther, as she lowered her gaze from him. Unaware that her arms still about his neck.

Ion forced her head up to look at him. "I can't lose you to Ireland. I love you, Esther. Do you not love me just a little?"

"Of course I do, Ion. But I'm not sure that the love I feel for you is the love between a man and a woman. When you kiss me my bones turn to water. Is that love?"

He kissed her again, slowly and passionately this time, moving his lips over hers softly. "I think you love me, Esther, even if you are not ready to admit it. Maybe it's time I became more like my long-departed father, who took what he wanted without a care for the consequences." With that, he swept her into his arms and, carrying her a few quick paces, kicked open a connecting door to another room. He carried her inside and booted the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: _**WARNING!! **_This chapter is rated _**M**. _I had this idea and wrote it down. I apologize if it offends anyone, because that is not my intention. HAPPY READING!!)_

Chapter 5

"Ion!" Esther shrieked, shocked by his behavior.

"Ion, what?" he demanded, dumping her on a bed and flinging himself on top of her.

His body was hard against hers, and Esther felt a thrill of hot excitement run through her. "Ion," she whispered, her voice trembling, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make love to you, Esther." he stated.

"No!" Her sapphire eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes!" he said through gritted teeth, and then his mouth was on hers, bruising it with a fierce kiss. He raised himself slightly off her.

Esther's heart was hammering. She was not afraid of him, because she knew that Ion would never hurt her. She could not seem to find her voice, only watched him. For the life of her, Esther could not move. Part of her didn't want to move.

Ion lowered his blond head to her, and started to kiss her neck. Moving lower as his hand undid the laces at the top of her gown. Ion brought his mouth lower to take the top of her breast in his mouth, to tease the skin with his warm tongue. Esther was not very big, but just the right size for Ion.

"Ion," she said softly, "you must not do this.."

He lifted his gaze to hers. His blood red eyes had a fevered look, almost a drugged look. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because... because..." She could think of a good reason, and she gasped as his teeth found a nipple. "Because it can't be proper!" she finally said.

He laughed low. "Tell me to stop, Esther, and I will," he promised as his hand slid beneath her skirts and up her leg to caress her thighs. Esther made a little noise, but no words came out. Ion leapt from the bed. So swiftly that he astounded her, he pulled her skirts and underclothing off, leaving her naked but for her black silk stocking with their gold ribbon garters.

Esther was absolutely frozen by what was happening, although one part of her brain kept urging her to flee, and now she watched with wide eyes as he roughly stripped off his own clothes, exposing his long, hard body to her curious gaze. Esther had never seen a grown man completely nude, and the sight was a powerful one.

"You are beautiful," she murmured without meaning to speak.

"So are you, Esther." he purred, lying down again and taking into his arms. "I love you, Esther, and I will do nothing to hurt you."

"This changes nothing, Ion. I will still marry the Duke."

Tenderly, he spread her legs with a knee and pressed forward. "_This_," he said, thrusting into her, "changes everything."

Her eyes closed as she experienced the fullness of him, amazed at the sharp pain and then the sensation he caused in her. Ion stopped for a moment and stared into her face. Esther smiled up at him, and with one hand brought his face down to hers and kissed him fully on the mouth. Ion grasped her hips and pulled her to him, driving back and forth slowly within her until Esther was whimpering with pleasure she had never felt before. Her arms closed about him, her teeth sank into his shoulder, and her nails digging cruelly into the flesh of his back. Esther began to feel as if her body were separating from her mind.

"Ion!" she cried out "I am going to die!" To Esther's amazement, she realized that she didn't care.

"No, Esther," he whispered in her ear, "it's just love, and I'll not let you fall!"

The words were reassuring, but it made no difference. She was whirling, and only Ion seemed to be real. Her bones were melting, her flesh was dissolving, and there was nothing left but sweetness. When at last she could draw breath again, she realized that she was still alive. Ion lay sprawled next to her, panting, he gathered Esther in his arms. For a long time there was only silence between them. Ion looked down at Esther and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He pulled up the blankets and covered the both of them, then he kissed her softly on the cheek before sleep took him as well.

Everything was different now.

_(A/N: ... wow... i can't believe how all that came out. Please R&R. Chapter 6 is already in the works.)_


	6. Chapter 6

m o o g l e d a i m e: in the anime Esther refers to Ion as 'kaka' which is translated as 'sir'

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Trinity Blood... Sobs

Chapter 6 The aftermath

Esther slowly started to stir, her eyes fluttered open the moment she felt something weighing her down to the bed.

"Bed?" she thought. "When?... how?" then it all came back to her. She turned her head and saw Ion Fortuna holding her under an arm. Her blue eyes widen as the memories came rushing back to her. She and Ion, had...they did... "OH... MY... GOD!!!" Esther mentally shouted. She couldn't believe that she allowed this to happen. Never in her wildest dreams, did Esther imagine to be sleeping next to Ion. Both of them fully unclothed. Esther started to panic, she needed to get out of this room. Esther needed time to think, and to calm herself. She had to admit that it was the most wonderful experience in her entire life, but now it only complicated things even more.

Slowly, so she wouldn't wake Ion up, Esther crawled out of the bed and began to search for her clothes. Ion threw them everywhere. Once she refastened her gown, Esther noticed that it will be daylight soon. The window was in the direction of the sunrise, so Esther quietly drew the curtains shut.

On the bed, Ion started to move around. Esther froze in her tracks as she watched him roll over to face her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he did not waken. Esther walked over to where he slept, and gazed at his sleeping face. A small smile crept over her face. Even though Ion was much older now, he still had that innocence of a little child as he slept.

Esther went towards the door and exited. She ran down the halls to the other side of the Palace to her rooms. She thanked god that no one saw her their Queen running through the Palace looking the way she did. Her hair messy, and her gown half done up. Once she gained her rooms, Esther threw herself on her bed and let the tears roll down her face.

"What have I done?.." she asked herself. "I can't let myself fall in love with Ion. I can't..." The short interlude with Ion has awakened feelings for the Earl that she could never admit to. "We are so weak..." More tears rolled down her face as she cried herself to sleep.

Some say that 'A Dream is a Wish the Heart Makes'. As she slept, Esther's dreams were filled with the Earl of Memphis. She would be walking in her gardens, and he would be waiting for her. Whispering promises of undying love, as he would take her in his arms. Esther would wrap her arms around his waist and inhale his scent. In her dream she felt at peace, complete. As if nothing else mattered in the world. Then, Esther felt herself being torn from that sweet place. Slowing she was being taken from his arms. Esther looked once more in Ion's eyes, and saw the love that was there.

"My Queen?" A voice called.

Esther opened her eyes, and saw one of her maids shaking her awake. Part of her wanted to say 'You're fired' for disrupting her dream.

"My Queen, you fell asleep in your gown." remarked the maid. "I've prepared a bath for you, come."

"Yes, thank you, Alice." replied Esther, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Esther followed the maid to her bath, and allowed the maid to disrobe her. Then helped in the large oak tube. "Now, you just sit and soak for a while, my Queen. I will be right back with some clean clothes for you."

Esther nodded her thanks and asked, "Has anyone went to check on the Earl of Memphis, Alice?"

"Yes, he still seems to be sleeping, madame. The poor dear is probably exhausted from his long trip here." replied Alice as she left the room.

Esther settled herself deep in the perfumed water. "Once Ion is awake," she thought "I will speak with him. Last night can never happen again." That simple thought suddenly made Esther sad. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry again. She shed enough tears last night. If she loved Ion, or not, she will fulfill her duty as Albion's Queen. Even if it means going against her heart.

_(A/N: 2 chapters down in one day. This one was a bit harder to finish. I had many ideas on how to do this chapter, but i'm gald with the way it turned out... now it's 2am...yo, i'm going to bed..) _:D


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: I want to thank all the people who gave me reviews!! I value all of your opinions! God Bless! Here's another chapter! Filled with sweet Ion and Esther moments. The poems in this story are not mine_. _Like Trinity Blood, I don't own them. They just seemed to be perfect for this chapter.)_

Chapter 7

Finally, Ion started to stir awake. He had no idea how exhausted he was. The trip from the Empire, and the events of the previous night drained him of energy. Last night... For his first time, it was...he couldn't find the right words to describe how wonderful it was. Ion knew it was sudden to take Esther to bed, the first night of their reunion, and he seduced her. But he did not regret it all. Ion slowly opened his eyes, as he rolled over. There was something soft and warm in his arms. He smiled at the thought of Esther still being in the same bed as him. A blush crossed over his face as Ion, brought himself up and kissed the warm bundle in his arms. But something was wrong. Whatever it was in his arms, it wasn't moving. It was completely still, lifeless.

"Esther?" Ion whispered. No answer. He shook whatever was in his arms. "Esther?!" Ion shook harder, but still no answer. He got up and went to turn on the light. Ion was getting worried. "What's wrong with her?" he thought, as he reached the switch. Light poured through the room, and Ion looked over at the bed. What he had in his arms, what he kissed was a large pillow. Ion gave a nervous chuckle.

The door knob turned and opened, and Alice and a two other maid entered. The other two girls had some clean clothes for Ion, but once they entered the room, all three women noticed his complete lack of clothes.

"SIR!" shouted Alice, "PLEASE, COVER YOURSELF!"

Ion gave a yelp, and jumped back to the bed and grabbed a blanket to cover himself. "My apologies." he said. His face red with shock. The other two maids hid their blushing faces with their hands.

"No, Sir we are the ones who should apologize. Me, and my girls thought you were still asleep, and came to bring you some clean clothes." said Alice, she guestured at the other two. The girls placed the clothes down on the table for Ion.

"It's quite alright, ma'am." replied Ion. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Most of the day. In a few hours it will be sunset." said Alice. "If you will come with us, we will draw you a bath, and I'm sure you must be hungry."

Ion smiled, "Ravenous!"

"Good. My name is Alice, and I am the mistress of the maids." she said. Ion was led into a room with a large pool with steaming, hot water. Once the ladies left him, he removed the blanket from around his waist, and climbed into the pool. Ion sniffed the water, "I am going to smell like a flower garden.." he thought to himself. Ion sat down deep into the hot water, and with a sigh he closed his eyes and relaxed.

After the bath, Ion put on a robe that was left for him in the baths. He then followed one of the young maids into another room, where he eat his first meal since arrived in Albion. A platter of fruit, fresh baked bread, and there was a goblet of blood for his drink. All the while his thoughts were focused on Esther. Where was she? Was she alright? Could she be angry at him?

Ion saw Alice enter the room, and turned to her. "Do you know where the Queen is?"

"She's in the gardens, reading one of her books from the library." she replied, clearing away the dirty dished from the table.

Ion stood up and went back to his rooms. He quickly put on the cleans clothes given to him, and made his way through the Palace until he came to the gate leading into the garden. The sun was under the mountains, but Ion could still smell the rays. He saw Esther sitting on the grass. She was wearing a light blue sun dress, her hair was done up in an elegant fashion, leaving little ringlets of red curls framing her face. She also held a book in her lap. Ion watched her for a few minutes, before going out towards her.

Esther was skimming through a book of poetry, unaware that Ion was coming up behind her. Esther jumped when she felt hands come on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Ion grinning at her.

"Ion! You scared the life out of me!" She hissed, then started to laugh in spit of herself.

"Forgive me, my Queen." replied Ion, as he continued to rub her tense shoulders. Esther turned her head away from his and closed her eyes. "Why did you leave our bed this morning, Esther?" Ion asked.

"Hhhmmmp..." mumbled Esther. She was not hearing him, he was now rubbing her back.

Ion dipped his head and kiss her bear shoulder, sending a shiver up Esther's spine. He reached forward and took the book from her hands. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a book of short poems. Alice bought it for me last year. There's lost of great poems in there." said Esther.

"Will you read one for me?"

Esther smiled and took the book from Ion. She flipped through a few pages until she found one of her favorites. She was about to start reading out loud when Ion decided to make himself more comfortable. He laid down on the grass and rested his head on her lap. Esther arched and eyebrow "Cozy?" she asked, her smile still on her face. She wiped a few blond locks out of his eyes.

Ion winked at her, "Very much." he purred.

Esther began to read:

**Night came on,**

**and a full moon rose high over the trees.**

**Lighting the land the land that let bathed in ghostly day.**

**In the strained of the primitive remained alive and active.**

**Faith fullness and Devotion.**

**Things born of fire and roof were his.**

**Yet he retained his wildness.**

**And from the dept of the forest,**

**a call was still sounded.**

"I like it." said Ion. Esther smiled again, glad to have been able to share something with Ion, that she loved. He took the book from her again and flipped through it. He came across another poem and handed the book back to Esther. "Read this one, please?" he asked.

Esther looked at the title. A pink blush went to her cheeks as she started to read:

**Passion**

**It lies in all of us.**

**Sleeping, waiting and though unwanted, **

**unbidden, it will stir,**

**Open its jaws and howl.**

**It speaks to us, guides us.**

**Passion rules us all, and we obey. **

**What other choice to we have?**

**Passion is the source of our finest moments:**

**The joy of love,**

**The clarity of hatred,**

**and the ecstasy of grief.**

**It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.**

**If we could live without passion, **

**maybe we'd know some kind of peace.**

**But we would be hollow:**

**Empty rooms,**

**shuttered and dank.**

**Without passion, we'd truly be dead.**

Ion sat up and took Esther's hands in his. "Esther, do you regret what we did last night?" he asked. His red eyes bore into her sapphire ones. "The passion we felt was incredible. I want to feel you again. I want all of you."

Before she could respond, Ion brought his face to her's. He lightly brushed his lips against her's, then pulled away. The familiar melting feeling entered her once again. All of the ressolve Esther had running through her head all day vanished. She put down her book and took Ion's face into her hands. Gently she caressed his cheek before taking his lips with her's. She wanted to experience everything about love while she could. The sky was now completly black with a few stars. Ion kissed her back as he laid her down on the soft grass.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Wow, I didn't expect to have so many reviewers for one chapter! Makes me all giddy :P Chapter 9 was first made for Chapter 8. But i decided against it, and wrote this one instead. Anyways, happy reading!!)_

Disclaimer: I don't own... I just write.

Chapter 8

Ion smiled down at Esther. Her red hair had come loose and was about her face. She reached up and caressed his cheek. Ion bent down and kissed her on the nose, then rested his head on her neck. Both of their bodies were completely relaxed, and now breathing normally. Esther stroked his soft, silky blond hair. This caused Ion to purr like a kitten, and Esther started giggle and then started to squirm under him.

The night sky started to rumble, and flashes of lightning started to show. A storm was coming. Ion got off of Esther, and fixed his clothes before helping Esther up. She quickly redid the front of her gown and stood. A large crack of thunder caused Esther to jump and grab Ions arm. The rain started to come down hard, and fast.

"We need to get inside!" Shouted Ion, over the thunder. He grabbed her arm and led her away.

It didn't take the rain long to soak the two as they ran for it. The rain made Esther's gown very heavy, and she tried to keep herself from stumbling. They reached a part of the garden and saw a deck. Ion led Esther towards it and out of the rain. Another loud crack of thunder made Esther jump. The storm didn't look as if it was going let up anytime soon, so they no choice but to wait it out.

"There's no way I'm going back out there in the thunder." said Esther, slightly shaken from the loud noise.

Ion looked over at her. She was soaked, just as much as him. The top of her gown clingged to her body, and her hair was sticking to shoulders. "I don't blame you." replied Ion, and he took off his shirt and rang it out. "I have a feeling we'll be stuck in here for a while." he mumbled.

Then noticed that Esther was shivering. She had her arms folded in front of her. The rain wasn't cold at all. Ion walked up to her and rubbed her arms to calm her. Another crack of thunder hit. Louder than the other ones, and it shook the deck. It seemed that the thunder storm was now right over them. And Esther didn't like it at all. She clingged to Ion and started to shake again. He put his arms about for comfort. Both of them feeling each other's warmth. Eventually the thunder and lightning ended, but the rain was still coming down hard.

"I'm ok now." reassured Esther, pulling herself away. She was a little embarrassed at how she reacted to the thunder.

Ion smiled at Esther, and he tightened his grip around her. He backed her up against a wall and bent down to take her lips with his. Esther squeaked in surprise, but she was soon kissing him back. When he removed his mouth from hers, they were gasping for air. Esther was startled when she felt his hand start up her skirt.

"Ion!" she gasped. "Did you not sate yourself in the garden?" Pulling his hand away.

"That was then," Ion laughed lifting her up, "and this is now."

"Ion, no!" whispered Esther, she felt her skirt being lifted up. "What if someone comes!"

Ion smirked, as he hook her legs around him, and positioned himself between her. "It's storming out, and the rain is coming down so hard that no one will see anything." He kissed her again, harder. Esther felt herself loosing this battle. She grasped his shoulders and kissed the Earl back. Ion plunged himself deep within her heated core her. Esther gave a sigh of relief, and soon they were moving in time with each other. Once they reached their limit, Ion slowly brought Esther down to the ground.

Esther looked up at Ion, and saw that he was staring back at her. Both of them were out of breath, and each had a pink glow on their faces. The rain was finally starting to let up. Esther smiled and wrapped her arms around Ion neck. She kissed him until he was again out of breath. When she pulled away she look at him again. Slowly she caressed his face, her heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Ion..." she whispered. "I love you.."

His arms tightened again around her waist. He bent his head and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Esther." He picked her up again and loved her until they were both exhausted with their love making.

Unaware that someone had seen them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Esther received a letter from Ireland. It seemed that the Duke had to take care or some problems regarding his lands, and will be only arriving in Albion in another two days time. Which meant three days until they become husband and wife. Esther stirred her tea and began to think on what she had to do that day. She put off the fitting for her wedding gown until tomorrow, and now Alice is on her case about it. As far as Esther knew, she was still going through with the wedding. Ion was in bed sleeping, and will probably be there until the evening. 'He keeps the most impossible hours!' Esther thought, annoyed.

Over the last 30 hours, Esther spent most of her time with the Earl of Memphis. They were beyond close now, beyond friends. They were lovers. When they are alone together, either in Ion's room or out on the grounds, it's as if time has stopped for them. But they are also careful around other's. The younger maids have taken a liking to the handsome, young Earl. Some where even bold enough to offer to help him bathe, and dress. Thankfully Alice put a stop to it.

Esther put down her tea cup, and got up from her seat. It was growing late in the afternoon, so she decided to blow off her wedding gown fitting again, and take a nap. Hopefully when she wakes up, it will be night time. Esther crawled on her bed, and flopped down on her stomach. A week before Ion came to Albion, Alice made a potion for Esther to take each day. It was a potion to prevent pregnancy. It tasted horrible, but Alice swore that as long as she took it, she wouldn't have to worry about giving the Duke anymore children.

Esther rolled on her back. She wondered what kind of child she and Ion would make. Esther closed her eyes and images of a little red-headed child with Ion's red eyes, running through the fields of the Empire flooded her mind. Her own little family. She knew she wouldn't conceive though. Not that she didn't want to, she was not ready for a child yet. A child created by a Terran and Methuselah. Esther couldn't think of a bigger scandal than that.

Esther looked outside and saw that the sun was finally starting to set. She smiled at the thought of spending many delicious hours in Ion's arms. Esther never knew it was possible to love someone this much. And Ion made it clear more than once that he loved her too.

Alice knew something was going on between her Queen, and Ion. The other night she was up late running a last minute chore before retiring. Alice was making her way through the halls when something outside caught her eye. It was raining hard that night, so the images she saw very blurry. But Alice knew what she saw. On the deck, she saw Ion and Esther, both soaking wet. At first, it looked as if they were simply caught in the rain. But then Ion pushed Esther against the wall, and lifted her up. She saw his hand going up her skirt, and Esther wrapping her legs around his waist. Alice turned away from the scene below her, and started to walk away. Only to be stopped when she heard faint moaning. Alice couldn't believe this. She knew that they were old friends, but never suspected them of having sex with each other. He was a Methuselah! Something needed to be done. It's not as if Alice had anything against his kind. If she didn't say anything to the Earl of Memphis, then eventually the Esther will be hurt. She loved Esther like one of her own, and didn't want to see that child suffer. Alice decided to speak to Esther first.

She went to the Queen's rooms and knocked. No answer. Alice opened the door and went inside. There on the bed was Esther sound asleep, and a tiny smile on her face. Alice walked over to her charge and saw by the look on Esther's face, that she was having a good dream. She decided not to wake her up. Before leaving the room, Alice went to the cabinet and took out a dose of the potion, and put it near Esther on the bed. Just to be safe. Alice would speak with her later.

Ion got up out of bed, and yawned. He blames Abel for this. It is because of his training that Ion's sleep-clock was all messed up. He walk out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling something fierce. And he was thirsty. As Ion entered the dinning hall, he saw Alice sitting at the table.

"Good evening, Alice" said Ion, in a cheerful tone.

"Good evening, sir." replied Alice. Her voice not so cheerful. "I need to speak with you. Now!"

Ion was surprised by the tone in her voice. "Is something wrong, Alice?" he asked taking a drink of water.

"Yes, there is." said Alice. Trying to keep her calm. "And it involves you sleeping with the Queen of Albion!"

_(A/N: 'giggles' tune in next time!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ion's face flushed as he choked on his drink, "What?! I don't..."

"You will not lie to me, young sir!" snapped Alice. "I saw the two of you, on the deck the night of the storm. What do you think you're doing? If the the Duke of Ireland were to ever find out, he would have you killed, and I don't even want to think what he would do the Queen."

"It's not what you think, Alice." replied Ion. "I love Esther."

"And does she love you as well?" asked Alice.

"Yes."

"Then, you have a problem. The Duke will be here soon, and a wedding will take place, you know this." Alice stood up and walked over to the young Earl. "I have loved Esther, as though she is one of my girls. I want her safe, and happy. I am worried about the two of you." All Ion could do was nod, and Alice continued. "I don't have to tell you that you, and Esther are from two different worlds."

"No, you don't..." said Ion.

"She has a lot to deal with right now. Over the last five years, shes been trained to lead a country. She had to grow up fast in a short time. And now a marriage to a man will shortly happen. Let me give you some motherly advice." Alice took a deep breath, and gave Ion a sad look. "I just don't see a future for the two of you. You can remain friends with Esther, but it can't go more than that. If Esther loves you as you say she does, then she is just like any other young girl in love. You are all that she see's of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're going to have to. I know you care about her, sir. I just hope you care enough. You got a bumpy road ahead. You're a Methuselah, she's not. Esther is human. What kind of life can you offer her?"

Ion ran a hand through his blond hair. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice nodded, "If you like, I can speak to the Queen for you."

"No, I will speak with her." replied Ion. "You have a mother's love for Esther. I know you are just looking out for her happiness."

Alice gave the Earl a quick hug, "I wish you luck, sir." Then left the room.

For three long hours, Ion sat in the kitchen going over everything Alice had said to him. He stood up and starting his way to the Queen's chambers. 'God, please give me strength.' Ion thought. 'I will definitely need strength to do what I have to.' Ion raised his hand and knocked on a door.

"Come in." a voice called through the other side.

Ion opened the door and went inside. He saw Esther brushing out her long red hair, and she was wearing a simple silk nightgown and robe. She had just came from her evening bath and her skin was perfumed with the scent of lavender oils. A smile crept over his face as Ion walked over to where she stood. Esther turned around and Ion saw that her nose was red.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Esther blushed. "I got a cold. I think I caught it the when it rained."

Ion felt her forehead. It was burning up. "Did you tell Alice to give you something for it?"

Esther nodded "Yes, and it's a kind of medicine that makes you sleepy. "Then, without warning, Ion picked up Esther and walked over to the bed. He gently laid her down and covered her up with many warm blankets.

"Then you are to stay put in bed, Esther." he said sternly. "I don't want you to even get up. If you need anything, just call for Alice." He turned to leave, but Esther stopped him.

"Wait." she had Ion by the hand. "Could you...stay here? With me?"

Ion looked at her, and saw by the look in her eyes, that she didn't want to be left alone. "Sure." Ion looked around and saw a couch next to the bed. "This will do me fine." He said, as he sat down.

Esther shook her head. "No. I mean here." she moved over on the bed to make room for Ion. "Will you just hold me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Ion stood up, his eyes never leaving Esther's, as he laid down next to her. Ion turned to turn of the lamp by the bed, leaving the room in complete darkness. The curtains where shut tight, and he barely made out Esther's small form on the bed next to him.

Esther curled up next to Ion, and felt his arm go around her shoulder. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in deep. She felt his hand slowly stroke her long soft hair. The steady beat of his heart lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Ion sighed. The Queen of Albion will be married to Liam FitzGerald, the Duke of Ireland, in less than 48 hours. He realized that no matter how much he loves Esther, he needs to let her go. He needs to let her try and find happiness with the Duke. But for now, Ion just wanted to hold her as she slept.

_(A/N: Another chapter down. please R&R.)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ion gazed at Esther, as she slept so peacefully in his arms. As he stoked her hair, Esther yawned dreamily and snuggled closer to Ion. He couldn't help but smile. 'She looks so adorable', he thought to himself. Esther's face looked completely relaxed, and she fit just perfectly in his arms. Ion didn't want to ever let her go. He just wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life. Over the last two days, he had been living in a dream with Esther. Ion smiled at the memory of their first kiss, as he caressed her cheek, it was like sweet, melting candy in his mouth.. How innocent she was then. He was surprised at how responsive she was when he took her virginity. He was very gentle each time they made love. He came to Albion to tell her how he felt, and Esther eventually came to realize that she loved him just as much. Ion taught her many things about love, and she was a joy to teach.

Ion realized he couldn't bare the sight of Esther's face when he told her he was leaving Albion. If he was going to leave, then he'd better go now. In a few hours it will be sun up. Ion looked over at Esther's sleeping face one more time, and caressed her cheek a final time. Slowly, Ion crawled out of bed. He was careful not to wake Esther. Ion tucked the blankets around her shoulders then walked over to a desk. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note explaining his reasons for leaving Albion.

Ion stood up and placed the note next to Esther on the bed. He whispered a faint goodbye and bent to kiss her cheek. Ion inhaled her scent a final time, he felt as though not only his heart, but his very soul was breaking. Then he was gone into what was left of the night.

Alice entered the Queens room in the early morning. "Time to wake up, Esther!" She walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. Sunshine poured through the room. Esther groaned and opened her eyes. She felt Alice's hand on her forehead.

"Well, your fever is gone." she remarked. "I'll go and get you something to eat, while you dress yourself. Tomorrow is your wedding day, and there are still many things you need to do before then." And Alice left the room.

Esther looked around for Ion, but he was nowhere in the room. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Esther looked down on the bed and saw a folded note. She reached down for it and started to read.

_My Dearest Esther,_

_I'm so very sorry. I spent most of the night simply watching you as you slept, and I've come to realize that no matter how much you mean to me, I have to let you go. And so, I am gone. I left before the sunrise, and will be going back to the Empire. It was selfish of me to think that we could be together. You have shown me peace when I held you in my arms. I don't want you to think that it wasn't real, because it was. But now I need you to be strong, you are always so strong._

_I will always love you. But this is something must be done. You will always have my friendship, Esther. _

_You shall always be inside my heart._

_Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis._

Esther put down the letter with shaking hands. Tears burned her eyes as they made their way down her cheeks. Esther couldn't stop the tears from coming. He really left. Ion was gone. Esther didn't even notice Alice come back into the room. She saw her Queen on the bed, shaking with tears flowing down her face, and ran to her side.

"Esther, what is it?" she gently shook her Queen. "What's wrong."

Esther gave Alice the letter, and she took it and read it. "I'm sorry, dear."

Esther looked up at the older woman, shocked. "You knew?!" she blurted out.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I saw the two of you on the deck the other night." Esther blushed and averted her eyes.

"I knew, Ion and I, we could never be. But I didn't stop it. Part of me wanted it to happen. I wanted to know what it was like to be loved and to love in return." Tears were threatening her eyes again, but Esther blinked them away.

Alice put an arm around Esther's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Marry the Duke instead of me?" Esther asked with a small smile on her face.

Alice gave a little chuckle. "I don't think the Duke would want an old woman for wife."

Esther gave a sigh "A Methuselah and Terran. No matter what, it can't ever happen. But I think, in the long run, that Ion is right."

"Yeah, I think he is." replied Alice. "I mean, I want you to be happy, sweetie. I want to hope for the best for the both of you, but- I'm sorry. It must be horrible for you."

Esther shook her head. "I think horrible is still coming. Right now, it's worse..." Tears were now making their way down her face again. "Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying!" she sobbed, as she laid her head in Alice's lap.

"Oh, sweetie..." Alice whispered, stroking Esther's head.

"I can't breath, Alice." Esther continued to sob. "I feel like I can't breath."

Alice's heart went out to her. It pained her greatly to see her Queen so grief-stricken. She continued to stroke Esther's hair as she cried. It is better that she gets it all out of her now, or she'll become sick with her grief. Esther cried for a long time, until she fell asleep curled up in Alice's lap.

Alice got up from the bed, and went to make a fresh bath for her Queen. It is going to be a long day.

_(A/N: Ion will be making another appearence! This story is not over yet. Please R&R)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The whole day seemed to fly by for Esther. In the afternoon she went with Alice to see the dressmaker for her weeding down. Esther was measured, picked with pins, and finally tried on her gown. Esther barely paid any attention to her reflection in the mirror when the wedding gown was complete. She just wanted to get out of there and go back to her Palace. Esther was both mentally and physically exhausted, and just wanted her bed. After paying the dressmaker, Alice took the Queen by her arm and led her outside.

"You just need to be brave a little longer, my Queen" said Alice.

"I am doing my best right now, Alice." Esther gave her maid the best smile she could. "If there is nothing else that needs to be done, then let us return home. I'm feeling very tired at the moment."

Alice nodded and called for their escort. ' Please God, don't let her be with child.' Alice silently prayed. But she then shook her head. If the Queen took her potion while with the Earl, then there was no way she could be pregnant.

"Esther, are you still taking your potion I gave you?" she asked.

Esther nodded her red head. "Yes, every day. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious." but Alice gave a sigh of relief.

Esther smiled at her, "I'm not pregnant with Ion's baby."

"I was just worried for a moment. But I know you wouldn't be. As long as you take your drink, you'll avoid an unwanted pregnancy." replied Alice.

The rest of the way back to the Palace was silent. Mostly because Esther fell asleep, and Alice had to shake her awake once they arrived. The wedding will take place in the morning, in the Chapel next to the Palace. Half of Ireland is suppose to show up tomorrow with the Duke. He will be arriving a few hours before the ceremony, and Pope Alessandro has agreed to preform the ceremony between the two. From the Vatican, Cardinal Caterina, along with members of the AX will be arriving with the Pope. Esther had also written to Abel Nightroad, and asked him if he could possibly come and give her away to the Duke. But unfortunately, he never replied to her letter. It made Esther sad that he wouldn't be there, because Father Nightroad was the closest thing she had to a father. He saved her in so many ways years ago. And she will never forget what he did for her.

All the maids and the servants were very busy this day preparing all the rooms needed for all the guests. The Palace gates will be open to the people of Albion, so they will get to see their Queen getting married off. The Duke will be taking his bride back to Ireland for their honeymoon. Esther will be gone from her country for about two weeks. In that time the couple hopes to get to know one other better. To begin their lives off at a good start.

Once back in her rooms, Esther changed into something more comfortable than the dress she wore that day. Her gown was lovely, but it felt like it was cutting her in two. She put on a simple black dress, and headed out to the kitchen for her evening meal. The Queen was given a light meal of freshly cut salad, chicken, a fresh bread out of the over. Esther eat everything on her plate, but no matter how delicious it smelled, it tasted like sawdust to her.

After washing her face free of the meal, Esther went outside for a walk in the gardens. The sun was now gone, and stars now claimed the sky. Esther walked over the paths in the garden. She walked past the roses that were in complete bloom now. A light breeze carried their scent to Esther as she continued her walk. Finally she stopped and looked about her. Her had come to the spot where she read her poetry book to Ion. Esther gave a long sigh. It seemed so long ago to her. Like a dream that never really happened.

Then it dawned on the Queen. Where was her poetry book from that night? She looked around the garden but couldn't find it anywhere. She eventually made her way to the deck. The last place she and Ion... were together. Esther blushed a bright red as she approached the deck. There on the ground she saw her book. She bent down and picked it up, but something else caught her attention. There next to her book was a funny colored stain on the cement ground. Esther gasped at the realization of what it was. It was some of Ion's seed, left over from that night. Esther grabbed her book and ran from the deck, her face still very much red.

"Where have you been, my lady?" asked Alice. She had just finished drawing Esther a bath, when the Queen entered her room.

"I just went out for a walk." replied Esther. "Why did you make me another bath? I bathed already today."

"There will be no time in the morning for a bath. Go get undressed and I will see to your hair."

Esther nodded and went to get changed. Once in her tub, Esther let out a long sigh. The water was scented with jasmine oils and was just the right temperature. Alice came back into the room and started washing her lady's hair. Esther thought her scalp was going to come off, Alice was scrubbing so hard. Esther's hair was washes, rinsed and washed again. Finally, Alice wrapped the Queen in a large towel and started to dry her hair.

"Go and get yourself into bed now. There's a nightgown in your room for you." said Alice.

Esther nodded her thanks, and went to change. Once in bed Esther tossed and turned for some time. Tomorrow... She was unsure if she had the strength to do it. But she knew it must be done. Finally sleep overcame the young Queen and she drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N: I know there are a lot people who are wondering about how I'm going to end this story. I am basically making this story up as I go, and there will be a happy ending. But that's all I will say about it! You'll just have to read to find out)_

Disclaimer: Don't own... still... :)

Chapter 13

"Esther, wake up!" Alice was shaking her. "Your Duke is here! He wants you to have breakfast with him, get up!" Alice ran to the closet and took out a pale blue gown with Albion's crest on it for Esther.

"What? He's early?" asked Esther, still half asleep as she crawled out of bed.

"Yes, and he must have brought the entire population of Ireland with him." replied Alice. "His people are being housed in the Palace, but he would like to meet you now. He's waiting in the kitchen."

Esther took off her nightgown and let Alice to dress here in the gown she took out. "Have you seen him?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, and he's very handsome for his age, that one."

Esther grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair, then she was out the door. Esther walked quickly to the dinning room. She stopped for a moment outside the door, and forced herself to breathe normally. Smoothing her hair, Esther stepped into the dinning room. There at the table, she a man drinking tea. He stood up the moment she entered the room, and bowed at Esther.

"Will ye be Queen Esther?" he asked.

Esther smiled, "I am. Welcome to Albion, Duke FitzGerald."

The Duke took Esther's hand and raised it to his lips, "Please call me Liam, lass. Only me servants address me so formal." he kissed her hand. The Duke about six foot six inches tall, and towered over the small Queen. His hair was as black as night, as was his eyes. He also had a tanned complextion. 'He is very handsome, this Duke'. Esther thought to herself. 'But he's not as beautiful as Ion, though.'

"Well then, Liam, will you sit?" Esther motioned at his chair.The Duke nodded and pulled out a chair for the Queen before sitting himself down.

Liam looked hard at Esther, "Forgive me." said the Duke. "I have been told that Albion's Queen was young, but I never thought ye were this young. Ye still still have the look of a wee lass." he remarked.

Esther looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't know whether to thank the Duke, or to apologize for being so young compared to him. The Duke noticed this and said, "I have also heard rumors about your beauty my Queen, and I see that the rumors are very much true." This made Esther blush.

"You flatter me, Liam." replied Esther.

The Duke smiled. He has come to the conclusion that he likes this young Queen of his. She will shine like a jewel in Ireland when they return. His people are very eager to meet her. Throughout their entire meal, Esther told the Duke everything about her country. The Duke was impressed by her clever wit and charm.

Esther offered to show the Duke the royal gardens outside the Palace. Something she was very proud of. They made their way outside, and down the paths to the rose gardens. Liam smiled whenever Esther describe the gardens. She told him how she helped to plant them, and cared for them until they bloomed this this.

"My gift to ye, Esther is back in Ireland. My gardens need tending to, and I would love to see them bloom as beautifully as these. When we return, ye have my permission to do as ye please with them." he said, wanting to see her smile again.

Esther gave him the smile he wanted. "You are kind, Liam. I thank you."

They stopped walking and gazed now at the tulips. The Duke couldn't take it much more. He turned at Esther and said, "My Queen, I think it's about time we seal our betrothal with a kiss." he took her small frame in his arms and dipped his head to her. Instantly, Esther tensed, but the Duke continued. "Nay, lass. Ye need not ever fear me." and he brush his lips her hers. Liam felt the Queen's body start to shake lightly, so he removed his lips from hers. He saw the shocked in her eyes and it amused him.

"Forgive me, lass. I couldn't resist." he said. "Let us return now." He took Esther by the arm and led her back to the Palace. Then he turned to Esther and said, "If ye will excuse me lass, I must get meself ready for the wedding. I shall take my leave." he kissed her hand again, "Until later then." and he was gone.

Esther just stood and watched the Duke as he left. She raised her hand and gingerly touch her lips, then shook her head. He was a kind man, Esther couldn't deny that. But when he had kissed her, it still felt very wrong.

Alice found Esther standing in the middle of the hall. "Esther?" she called. "It is time we get you ready, my lady."

"Yes..." mumbled the Queen.

"By the way, there is someone here to see you. He is waiting in the den."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Don't know, my lady. I've never seen him before." Alice led her to the door and opened it for her mistress.

Esther walked in and gasped. A huge smile crept over her face. "Father Nightroad!"

The priest turned around, and gave Esther his famous goofy smile. "Hello, Esther." he said. "I hope I'm not late."

_(A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I'm already working on the next one and hopefully it will be up in a couple hours.) :P_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Father Nightroad!" cried Esther, as she flung herself in his arms. "I didn't think you'd come."

The priest hugged Esther back and laughed. "Well, I wasn't sure I'd make it, but here I am! I can't believe how much you've grown! I hardly recognize you, child!"

Esther pulled away and looked at him. Abel Nightroad still looks the same from the last time she saw him. Still wearing his AX uniform and those glasses on his face. His long white hair still in its usual ponytail. Esther was beyond happy that he was in Albion.

"You know Esther," he began. "I was very surprised that you asked me to give you away."

Esther smiled again, "But you will, right?"

"Of course." replied Abel. "But, I will leave you now to get ready. Your guests will be arriving soon, I think."

Esther nodded, and saw the priest out.

"By the way, Esther." Abel turned around. "Was Ion here?"

"He came, and went." said Esther. "Why?"

Abel eyed her to see if she was hiding something, "No reason, just curious is all." and he turned and left. Something was up, he could tell. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea that he allowed Ion to come to Albion. Well, he didn't exactly allow Ion to go to Albion. The boy is very stubborn sometimes and just won't listen to reason. Abel snickered at the memory of Ion calling the Duke and 'infidel dog'.

"Have ye met with the Queen, my lord?" A young man asked the Duke, as he prepared him for the wedding.

"Aye, Cluny. She is a sweet, and good-natured lass." replied Liam, as he buttoned up his shirt. "I think me could easily come to love the child."

"Child?"

"Aye, she is young yet. No older than 21, me think." said the Duke, fumbling with his shirt. "What the bloody hell is wrong with this thing!"

"Ti's not the shirt, sir." Cluny chuckled, "Ti's you. I ain't never seen ye this nervous before. Not even with yer first marriage."

"Aye, yer right." Liam sighed, letting Cluny do up his shirt.

"What does this Albion's Queen look like?"

Liam smiled, "The lass has a face of an angel. And her red hair is breath taking, Cluny! I ain't ever seen such hair on a woman."

"Well," said Cluny, "I will pray she gives ye many bairns."

"If God wills it, then I would be very pleased!" replied the Duke. "But I hope the lass doesn't get pregnant right away. I would very much like to enjoy her for a while. Damn her innocences excites me!"

"The lass is still a virgin, my lord?"

"Aye, she must be. The way she trembled in me arms, proved her innocence." said the Duke, a faint smile on his face. "Leave me now, Cluny. I can get meself dressed. Go and fetch me some wine."

Cluny bowed and left his lords chambers. Liam FitzGeral seated himself down on a large chair. It's been 10 years since his late wife passed. Finally he is now able to move on with his life, and this young Queen would do him fine. Soon he would no longer be Duke of Ireland, but King of Albion.

Alice came and got the Queen. It was time to get ready for the ceremony, and she was running late, as guest were finally starting to show up. "Damn!" swore Alice, earning a look from her Queen. "There is a room prepared for you, my lady, come quickly!"

Alice rushed Esther down the halls of the Palace. They finally came upon the room for the Queen. Inside was Esther's various garments for her wedding gown, jewels, and her crown. Esther frowned at the sight of a corset. She hated those damned thing.

Alice helped the Queen out of her gown and gave Esther her silk stockings. The over skirt and the bodice were of a heavy, soft velvet in the shade of white. The under skirt was a rich cream-colored satin embroidered in a gold thread. The sleeves of the dress were slashed at the sides and held by small silver silk ribbons, the embroidered wristband turned back to form a cuff.

Esther scarcely dared to breathe for the neckline of the dress was shockingly low. She realized if she had payed any attention to the dressmaker she would have protested such a neckline. Alice, however said nothing.

"How will I wear my hair?" asked Esther.

"Loose, of course, it fits a maiden on her wedding day, Esther." she said. "Stand still, and I'll loop some pearls in your hair."

Finally, her crown was placed on her head, followed by the veil. Esther looked in the mirror and gasped. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. 'I am pretty...' she thought. 'In this dress I am really pretty...'

"I'll be right back, my lady. There's something I must do. I shouldn't be long." said Alice, leaving the room.

Esther continued to look at herself in the mirror. Other than her crown and engagement ring, she wore no other jewelry. Esther heard the door open again, but didn't turn around. She knew it was Alice returning to her. A necklace was placed around her neck, with a large sapphire teardrop stone. Esther jumped and turned around. Her mouth just dropped, as she stared into those familiar red eyes. Esther stood there in complete disbelief, unable to form words. Until finally her brain started to function again.

"...Ion?!" she gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N: There will be a happy ending for Ion and Esther. Trust me) :P _

Chapter 15

Esther couldn't believe what she saw. Standing in front of her was Ion, the Earl of Memphis, staring back at her. All the blood from Esther's brain seemed to drained as she fainted. Ion caught her before she hit the ground.

"Esther!" cried Ion, cradling her in his arms. "Esther, are you alright!?"

Slowly, Esther opening her eyes and saw Ion's face full of concern. "..What..?" she mumbled.

"Are you alright, Esther?" Ion asked, sitting her up.

Esther's crown, and veil fell to the ground as Ion helped her to her feet. "I'm fine. Surprised is all." She looked over at Ion and saw the relief pour over his face. He was dressed in his black uniform from the Empire. Then, Esther felt extremely angry and smacked Ion hard across the face. "How _dare_ you!" she hissed, her hand was stinging from the contact with Ion's cheek.

"E... Esther?" stammered Ion, his cheek was burning from the slap.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "You left me in the middle of the night, and you just show up again? Will you please tell me what the hell are you trying to pull!"

Ion stepped back as she yelled at him. The last time she was this cross with him was when he called her a 'lowly Terran'. He had forgotten how scary she could sometimes be. "Esther, I'm sorry." he managed to say.

Esther continued to glare at him, "Sorry for what, Ion?" her anger starting to cool a little. "You have no any idea what I was feeling the morning I woke up and you were gone. And now you just show up, and right before I am to be married. You better-"

Ion reached for Esther and pulled her into his arms, he ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her. He understood why she was angry. "I'm sorry Esther, I came to make things right with you." he told her.

Esther tried to push herself away, but Ion's grasp was too tight. "Ion..." she felt her face starting to flush.

Ion released her and chuckled "And it's going pretty good, don't you think?" he rubbed his sore face.

Esther started to laugh at their situation. "Yeah, swell."

"You know... heh... I couldn't leave things like that. I came to apologize, Esther. I had no right to just up and leave like that."

"But, I get why you did." replied Esther looking down at the ground.

"I'm still sorry." said Ion.

"Thank you." she reached up and caressed his red cheek. "And, I'm sorry I hit you."

Ion smiled, "It's alright, I know I deserved it." he hugged Esther again, and this time she didn't try to pull away. Instead she hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.

"Things are pretty tense around here." remarked Ion. "I just saw a group of Irishmen running around, they almost ran me over in the hall."

"Things really are." replied Esther, bending down for her crown and veil.

Ion looked at Esther and noticed what she was wearing. "You look beautiful, Esther."

"Thank you, Ion. You look very handsome." then it dawned on her. "How did you make it back here?"

"Well..." Ion grinned. "Abel and I came together. Didn't he tell you?"

"What? No, he didn't." said Esther, surprised.

Ion laughed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter."

The door opened and Alice walked back in. She looked over at Ion and Esther, and smiled. "Nice to see you again, young sir."

"Hello, Alice." Ion greeted her.

Alice walked back over to Esther, and fixed her crown and replaced her veil on her head. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the Pope has arrived and is ready to start the ceremony."

Esther nodded, "Thank you, Alice. I'll be out in a minute." Alice turned and left the room. But not before giving Ion a sharp look.

Ion turned back at Esther and cupped her face. "This is hard. It's very hard for the both of us, I know." He brought his face down to hers and whispered. "Before you leave Albion, you'll ask me to kiss you one last time."

"What?" managed Esther, her cheeks lightly shaded with pink. His breath was tickling her nose.

Ion laughed, "Well..." he said. "I better go, and find a seat. We'll talk again later, before you leave for Ireland, Esther." and he was gone from her sight.

Esther looked down at the necklace Ion put around her neck. The stone matched her eyes beautifully. 'What is he talking about?' she thought . Alice entered the room again to get Esther. She didn't aprove of the Earl's return, but knew she could do nothing about it.

Alice walked her Queen down to the chapel were Abel was waiting for her. Seeing the young Queen, he smiled.

"Are you ready, Esther?" he asked, taking her arm in his.

Esther nodded, and the doors opened. Music started to play as the invited guests stood up and watched as Esther made her way down the aisle. As they walked, Esther smiled at some familiar faces. Ion stood and watched his Esther was being walked down the aisle by the priest. Part of him wanted to run and grab her. To take her away where no one knows who they are.

Abel reached atlar and drew back the Queen's veil. He gave a hug, and a quick peck on her forehead before handing her over to the Duke.

"Thank you, Father." Esther whispered. The priest smiled back at her and went to join Lady Caterina.

Pope Alessandro cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If there is any man who could show just cause why this couple should not be lawfully joined together, let him now speak, or else forever hold his peace." Alessandro paused for a long moment. There was not a sound within the chapel.

Esther glanced over at Ion, and saw that he looked incredibly torn. The pain is his face was very obvious, but he kept silent.

The Pope turned to the Duke. "Wilt thou have this Woman to live with... to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health forsaking all other for so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." said Liam FitzGerald.

The the Pope turned to Esther and repeated the same question to her. "Wilt thou have this Man to live with... to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health forsaking all other for so long as you both shall live?"

"...I will" whispered Esther.

Next came the exchanging of the rings, and the Pope sprinkled them with holy water, and blessing them.

"With this ring I thee wed." said Liam.

Esther took the grooms ring and placed it on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Alessandro smiled, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, and King and Queen of Albion!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. The chapel bells rang out to celebrate the union between the two.

"Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!" some Irishmen were shouting. The King turned to Esther and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. Not noticing the tears that shined her eyes. The crowd cheered more and watched as the couple made their way down the aisle.

Gaining the privacy of a small room, Liam turned to his new wife. He caressed her face, "I will leave you now to change for our reception." giving her a small bow, he left the room.

Esther sank down in a nearby couch. She now allowed the her tears to fall freely. 'It's done...' she thought to herself. Esther forced herself to stand up and went to wash the tears from her eyes. Breathing normally, she changed out of her wedding gown and into a dark violet one that Alice had left for her.

Esther went to stare in front of a mirror. 'I'm now married to that man. God help us both.'

_(A/N: there! It came out much longer than I thought it would... But I'm still happy about it.)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The reception was filled with laughter, and praises for the newlyweds. There was music, dancing, and tables filled with great food that was served to the guests. The Irish obviously enjoyed the wine. Most of them were drunk not even an hour into the reception, and needed to be escorted from the rest of the guests. The King enjoyed watching his wife dance with some of her old friends. But he didn't like the fact that there was one man in particular, constantly glaring at him. He recognized the man's uniform, and it was that of the Empire. Liam decided not to bother with the younger man, instead he found one the maids on duty.

"Excuse me, lass." he said to Alice. "Would ye be kind enough to tell me, who that one, with the markings of the Empire is?"

Alice looked over and saw Ion staring back at them. "That's Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis, and a friend of her Majesty." she replied.

"The Queen associates herself with vampires?" the King seemed a bit shocked.

"The Queen," Alice said sharply, "Is on excellent terms with the Empire, and is a close friend with the Empress, herself. If you do not want to make your _wife_ upset, then I suggest that's the last time you use the word 'vampire'." and Alice bounced off to do her duties.

Liam was surprised. He would speak to his wife later on this matter. He looked over to see Esther speaking with the Cardinal from the Vatican and smiled.

"I congratulate you, Esther." said Lady Caterina. She kissed Esther on both cheeks, and walked off to join her younger brother.

Esther walked over to a table and served herself some fruit. The guests were starting to take their leaves, and soon she, along with Alice will be starting their trip to Ireland. They would leave in the morning after all the guests are gone. Esther was not used to having so many people around and needed some time to herself. She found her husband speaking with Father Nightroad, and walked up to them.

"Ah, there's my lassie." Liam put a arm around her shoulder, and held her close.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Esther said, sweetly. "But, I am going to excuse myself for a bit from the reception."

"Is something wrong, Esther?" asked Abel.

"No, no. I am just going to go get some air." she replied. Abel and Liam watched the Queen walk off.

"Esther is very dear, Liam," said Abel. "I will say this only once. If you hurt my girl in any way, then you'll have to answer to the entire AX."

"Ye have my word on it, priest. I will make yer child happy." said Liam.

Esther walked down the halls of her Palace quickly, until she reached her library. She shut the door firmly behind herself, and went to walk out on the balcony. The night air smelled sweet, and there was a bit of a cool breeze. Esther could finally breathe. All those people down in the reception hall, it was just too much to take.

"Esther?" a voice called from back inside the library.

"Ion? What are you doing in here?" asked Esther, as she walked back inside. She saw how Ion was glaring at her husband all evening. It made her a bit uneasy.

"I saw you leave the hall, and decided that I wasn't in the mood for crowds either." Ion was sitting on the couch and watched as Esther came back into the room.

"It was a lot to take in." replied Esther.

Ion stood up and moved towards the Queen. "I don't like him."

"What?"

"I don't like this Irishman." said Ion with a grin.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like him or not, Ion." huffed Esther. She was feeling slightly annoyed by the Earl.

"True." replied Ion. He took a lock of Esther red hair in between his fingers. He said nothing else.

Esther turned away from Ion and walked towards the door. She was a married woman now, and will do her duty by her husband. "We cannot be seen like this, Ion." she said walking away from. "If we were caught, it could mean treason."

"Yes, I know." Ion walked behind her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I am leaving Albion tonight, Esther."

Esther wasn't surprised, she nodded. "I wish you a safe trip home, Ion."

"I just wanted to tell you before I leave, that no man will ever come close to loving you the way I will" he said. He released her arm.

"Ion..." Esther looked up at him. "I know. And I'm not sure how I am suppose to go on with my life, knowing what he had. What we could've had." She forced her tears to go away by blinking. Esther tried to turn away from him, but Ion wouldn't let her.

"Look at me, Esther." said Ion. Esther slowly raised her eyes to his, and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I wish you all the happiness with this husband of yours, Esther." said Ion. He then hugged her tightly, and Esther wrapped her own arms around him. "I want you to remember, Esther, that there was once a man who loved you too much to change you." He whispered. Then, he let go and started towards the door.

"Ion?..."

He stopped and turned to face her. ''My Queen?" Esther now had tears staining her cheeks.

"I owe you a kiss." she said, taking a step towards him.

Ion's eyes widen. He was speechless by the love he saw in her eyes just now.

Esther took another step towards him. "I'm asking you..." she said low. More tears coming down her face.

That was more than enough for Ion to hear. He closed the distance between the two, and kissed Esther passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed his tongue in her mouth. Esther responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and returned the all the fire he was giving to her. Slowly Ion backed her up against the wall, and kissed her again. They were glued to each other, not even caring that they needed air. Esther moaned when Ion pushed his hard body against hers. Her face was flushed with lack of air, but she didn't care. She just wanted Ion to kiss her.

The library door suddenly opened and Liam FitzGerald walked in. Ion and Esther tore themselves away from each other, but it was too late. The King had already seen them. Esther was gasping for air, staring at the shocked expression of her husband. Liam's face went from shock to anger, as he stared at the two against the wall. He still said nothing, but walked back out the door. Closing it behind him.

"Oh, God..." whispered Esther.

_(A/N: So... what'cha think?) _;)


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N: 'laughs' Yes, I am the Queen of cliffhangers! But it's all good)_

Disclaimer:...I want to own...but I don't...

Chapter 17

The two of them just stood there, not moving. "Oh, God..." whispered Esther, as she raised her hands to her face.

Ion walked to her and shook her shoulders. "Esther...? It'll be alright..."

The door opened again and 2 Irish guards came in "Are ye, Ion Fortuna?" one of them asked.

"I am." Ion replied.

"Then, ye are under arrest, sir, by orders of the King." said the guards. "We've come to take ye to the Tower."

"No!" cried Esther. "The Tower is in the direction of the sunrise!"

"I'm sorry, my Queen," said the guard. "but our orders come the King. Ye would have to take it up with him." The guard cuffed Ion and walked him out of the room. They locked the door behind them, leaving the Queen trapped in the library. Esther had no idea what to do, or what was going to happen. All she knew is, if the King kept Ion locked in the Tower, then come morning he will die when the sun comes up. Esther couldn't let that happen.

The door opened again and Alice walked through. "Esther, what is going on?" she asked. "The King has asked all your guests to leave this night, instead of the morning."

"Oh, Alice!" cried Esther, as she flung herself in the older womans arms. "The King has ordered Ion's arrest, and put him in the Tower!"

"What?! Why would he do that?"

Esther looked at her and replied. "Liam walked in on the two of us, here in the library..." her voice trailed off. "He caught Ion, and I kissing."

"Oh, Esther..." Alice groaned. "Why?"

"I don't know... " Esther told her everything that happened, up until the King walked in on them. Alice was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening. The Queen, and Earl of Memphis would be punished. This much Alice knew was for certain.

The door opened again, and a single guard entered. "My Queen," he said. "The King is asking for yer presence. Come with me."

Both Esther, and Alice walked towards the door, but the guard stopped them "Nay, my Queen. The King only asked for ye. Yer maid stays here." Alice gave Esther a quick hug, and watched as she left the room.

The guard took the Queen to her husbands chambers. The room was suppose to be use for their wedding night. The guard knocked twice on the door and waited for an answer.

"Aye, come in." called Liam.

The guard opened the door and allowed the Queen entry. Then shutting the door behind him, leaving Esther alone with her husband. Esther looked over at the King. He was standing in front of the window, his back to her. Esther was beyond nervous, and she thought she might throw up. She had to convince her husband to release Ion, and allow him to return to the Empire.

"I've dismissed all of yer guests, Esther." said Liam.

Esther nearly jumped when he spoke to her.

"I want ye to be honest with me, lass." he began. "Even if ye think it'll hurt me." he turned to face his wife.

"Yes?" she managed to say.

Liam walked over to Esther and saw the nervousness in her. "Do ye love this Earl?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." Esther replied, low.

"And have ye given yerself to him?"

"...Yes."

Liam sighed and sat down on the couch, he motioned for his wife to sit next to him. "Maybe I should have asked ye when I arrived, if ye wanted to marry me. I am 20 years yer senior, lass." he took a sip of his wine and continued. "I know ye will never look upon me, the way ye looked on him."

"What will you do to Ion?" Esther found herself asking, tears threatening her vision.

"I don't know, lass." he replied. "I could keep him there, and take ye back to Ireland this night."

"Please, Liam. I choose you." said Esther, hoping to change his mind about Ion's fate.

The King looked hard at her "No." he said. "Yer will chooses me, but yer heart chooses him." He put down his drink and got down on one knee in front of Esther. "I already have me men preparing to leave for Ireland tonight, Esther."

Esther's head jerked up to meet his gaze. She could form no words at all.

Liam took her hand and stood her up, "I am no ogre of a man, lass." he said. "But I will not force ye to continue to live in a loveless marriage. And by taking ye back to Ireland, will most likely result in a war between the Empire and Albion. I couldn't bare having ye despise me for the death of that Earl. And I do not want ye to be sad."

Esther was confused. "What are you saying, Liam?"

"I am saying, I am releasing ye. I am having papers drawn up for an annulment, Esther." he answered.

"But, your-"

"It's already been decided, lass. This will be my only act as yer King." he said firmly. "Cluny!" he called.

"Aye, me lord?"

"Take the Queen back to her room, and then go get the Earl from the Tower. I would speak with him before we leave tonight."

"Aye." he said, escorting Esther from the room.

Alice jumped when Esther walked back into her chambers. She ran over to the Queen and hugged her. "Oh, my child! I've been worried!" she cried. "What did the King say?"

Esther pulled away. "He says, he's releasing me."

"What?"

"Liam, and his men are going back to Ireland tonight. Our marriage will be annulled." said Esther. She felt as if she is dreaming. It all seemed so unreal.

"He is not charging you with treason to the crown?" asked Alice astounded.

Esther shook her head. Alice was speechless. She thought this Duke from Ireland was just a rogue. But he decided to spare Ion's life, and Esther find her own happiness.

Ion was brought into the Kings room. Liam poured himself another glass of wine and sat down. He stared at the young Earl for so some time before speaking. "We finally meet, Ion Fortuna." said Liam, with a grin.

Ion glared at the King but didn't respond. Once he was put in the Tower, some of the men from Ireland smacked him around for a bit. And since his arms were cuffed, there was little he could have done to stop them. Ion was now dirty and had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"I did not give me men permission to beat ye." remarked the King. "They will be dealt with later."

"If you are planning on killing me, Irish, then do it now and stop with your small talk." said Ion, boldly.

Liam stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "I don't plan on killing ye." he said. "I had planned on releasing ye."

Ion's eyes widen. "Why?"

Liam stood up and uncuffed the Earl. "Because, I have no desire is doing so." came the calm reply. "I am bound back for Ireland tonight."

"And the Queen? Are you going to punish her in my stead?" Ion asked.

"What? I would never raise me hand to any woman. Esther is no longer my wife."

Ion wasn't sure what was going on. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, lad, Esther is a free woman. I am having this marriage of ours annulled." said the Duke.

"Why would you do that, Irish?" Ion asked.

"I can't make a woman love me, when she's already in love with someone else." replied Liam, taking a sip of his drink. "When I walked in on the both of ye, I was ready to cut yer head off. But that priest, Abel Nightroad, told me I should speak with ye before I did anything rash. That priest was in the hall with me when I walked in on ye's."

"He was?"

"Aye, he was. And by releasing Esther from this marriage, I am keeping my promise I made to that fool." he took another sip of wine. "I promised Abel that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Esther." Liam stood up and sighed heavily. "Esther is free to love who she wants. Go to her lad, I'm sure she would like to know yer safe now."

Ion turned and walked to the door. He turned around and looked back at the Duke. "Thank you..." and he was out the door.

_(A/N:... That's all I can think of writting for now. Hopefully I made some of you's happy with this chapter!) :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Esther had just finished changing out of her gown and into her night robe, when her door opened and Ion walked through. She was shocked by his appearance. Ion was filthy, his uniform was torn and cut. He also had cuts and bruises all over his face. And was also walking with a bit of a limp.

"Ion!" Esther cried, rushing towards him. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He groaned, sitting down on a chair. "I just experience some Irish hospitality at it's finest."

"Take off your shirt, Ion." ordered Esther. "Alice!"

Alice came rushing into her lady's room, her eyes widen at the sight of Ion. "Yes?"

"I want you to prepare a bath for Ion, and then get me some bandages and clean clothes." said Esther, and Alice ran to due her lady's biddings.

Esther helped Ion with his shirt and gasped. "What have they done to you?!" Ion had bruises on his chest, and by the looks of it, a few broken ribs also.

Ion shrugged, "I'm alright, Esther." he reassured her.

"Well, come and lets you get cleaned up." Esther helped him slowly to his feet and led him to her bathroom where Alice was waiting. Esther's large tub was filled with hot water, she had brought in some clean bandages for his cuts. "Thank you, Alice. You can go seek your bed now. I'll maid Ion, myself." she said firmly. Alice bobbed a curtsy and left the room.

Ion started to get undress, and Esther helped him in the tub. The hot water felt good against his sore body. He closed his eyes, and allowed Esther to wash the blood and dirt off of his face. Ion winced when the water stung his cuts.

"Sorry..." mumbled Esther, continuing to clean him up.

"It's alright." Ion grinned. "I've felt worse pain than this before."

"What did they beat you with?" asked Esther, she couldn't believe how many buises were on his body.

Ion averted his eyes, "I was kicked, and then smacked with a stick." he said low.

Esther leaned forward to wipe the last bit of blood from his neck. She was relieved that he was alive, and now safe. Esther wrapped an arm around his neck and gave a small peck on his ear. She then lathered up her soap, to scrub is back. "Leave forward." she told him, and he complied. Esther, carefully scrubbed his back as Ion closed his eyes again. He felt as if he was shedding an old skin, and growing a new one. Finally finished with his back, Esther told him to turn so she could wash his front.

"From what I can see, you have at least 2 broken ribs, Ion" remarked Esther. She gently traced her cloth over his chest, as not to hurt him. A flush went over her cheeks when she had finished. She would let him wash his lower area. Ion looked up into her face, and smiled. He had an idea of what she was thinking of.

He was now clean, but Esther continued to wash him until she felt satisfied. With one arm, Ion pulled her down into the tub with him. This caused him to moan in pain as Esther fell on his chest.

"Ion!" cried Esther. "Are you insane!"

A grin crossed over his face. "Possibly." he replied. Ion held her close, not caring for the pain as he found her lips with his.

Esther's mind was screaming at her to get up off of him. This would not help his injuries at all. But, she knew if she moved while on his chest, it would cause him more pain. She squirmed in his lap, trying to relieve some of the pressure off of his ribs. Her night gown and robe were getting completely soaked and now clinged to both of them. Esther's eyes widen when she felt something stir under the water and brush up on her leg.

Alice had to choose that moment to re-enter her lady's bathroom. She froze in her tracks at what she was seeing. There in the tub was Ion, holding Esther, and kissing her like he had no other purpose in life. "Excuse me!" she blurted out. Esther looked up and jumped out of Ion's grasp. Her clothes dripping to the floor.

"Alice!" Esther's face was now red. "I thought you were gone to bed."

"Well I was going to, Esther." she replied looking over at Ion, who was hiding over the rim of the tub. "I thought you would have wanted to know that the Duke has already left. He told me to tell you, that your annulment paper will be here in the morning." and she turned on her heel and left the room. Once Alice was gone, again, Esther turned to look at Ion. He looked like a frightened child hiding in the tub, and it made Esther laugh.

"I think I'll go change." said Esther. "You should get out of the tub before you catch cold." She closed the bathroom door behind her and took several deep breaths.

Ion, slowly crawled out of the tub. Even though he was now clean, his body still hurt like hell. He put on the clothes left by Alice and walked out of the bathroom. Esther was siting on her couch, drinking some kind of fruit drink. She looked up at Ion as he approached her and sat down next to her. She changed into another night gown, but left her robe off. Her hair was still damp from being pulled in the tub with Ion.

"Oh, I forgot your bandages!" said Esther, getting back up.

Ion reached out to stop her from going anywhere. "I won't need them, Esther." he said, smilling.

"But-"

Ion silenced her with a kiss. He traced his tongue over her lips, asking to be let in. Esther parted her lips slightly, and felt Ion's tongue slide inside. Esther opened her eyes, and saw two red eyes staring right back at her. Ion removed his mouth from hers long enough to whisper "You're mine now, Esther!" He push her down on the couch, and planted little kisses down her neck. Esther let out a small moan, as she tangled her hands in his soft blond hair.

Ion started playing with the laces of her gown and slipped a hand inside the top of it. His body was hot against hers from the bath, and it made Esther a bit dizzy. His teasing of her flesh was driving her crazy. Then, Ion scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. He carefully laid her down, and kissed her passionately. Esther started to undo the buttons of his shirt when, Ion abruptly pulled himself away.

"Ion?..."

He smiled back at her as he went towards the door, and locking it shut. "So Alice doesn't come back." he said. He pulled off his shirt and crawled next to Esther. "You're all mine now." he said against her mouth.

"Yes!" moaned Esther, as she felt his hand going up her skirt. "And you're mine, Ion!"

_(A/N: I think I have a couple more chapters left for this story yet! 'Giggles' It's not over yet!)_


	19. Chapter 19

_(A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter:P Here's another one!)_

Chapter 19

The next morning, Ion woke up early and went to bring Esther breakfast in bed. Most of his wounds were healed, but he was still slightly sore around his ribs. When he came back into their room, he saw that Esther was still sleeping peacefully. Ion placed the tray of food down by the bed, and and went to lay next to her. He saw that Esther's face was hidden under her red hair, and carefully tucked her hair behind her. She looked completely calm while sleeping, and Ion placed gentle kisses along her jaw bone. Esther made a few noises but didn't waken.

"Esther...?" Ion whispered in her ear, but she still remained sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her small body and drew her close to him. Again, Esther only made a few noises, but didn't wake up. A smile crossed over Ion's face, as he started to nuzzle her neck. Esther's eyes fluttered open, stretched, and rolled over to face the one responsible for waking her.

"Mmm... I was dreaming..." she yawned, closing her eyes again.

Ion refused to let her fall back asleep. "Well, it's time to wake up, Esther." he replied, planting kisses over her eyelids. Esther opened her eyes fully, and brought his head down to hers. She claimed a kiss as a forfeit for waking her up.

"Morning..." she smiled.

"What were you dreaming of?" Ion asked.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "It's a secret." she said siting up, and wrapping the blanket around herself.

Ion looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "There will be no secrets between us, Esther. Not ever." He kissed her bare shoulder.

"You really want to know, Ion?" she asked playfully. She turned to Ion and flipped him over on the bed. Once she had him pinned, Esther sat on top of him. A wicked grin etched over her face.

"What is this?" he asked, in a mock surprised.

Esther brought her mouth down and whispered. "I dreamt that I was on top." she smiled seductively at him. Esther turned her gaze to the tray of food, and bounced off of the bed. Ion was beyond surprised in her mood this morning. First she was straddling him, and now she's eating eggs. He sat up and shook his head. 'Women.' he thought to himself. He wasn't sure what kind of game she wanted to play, but he would finish it.

Ion got up and snatched the blanket that Esther was using to cover herself with. She screamed in surprise and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"No, Esther." laughed Ion. "I like this view." He pulled her to him and kissed her. Ion plunged his tongue into Esther's mouth, only to pull away after a second. He gave her a funny look and asked. "You didn't swallow your eggs yet?" Now it was Esther's turn to laugh. Ion had kissed her when she had just put a mouth full of eggs in her mouth. Esther finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to do that." replied Esther with a smile.

Ion tightened his grip, and went for her mouth again with his. Again he plunged his tongue inside to find hers, and glad that this time there was nothing to stop him. Esther responded by wrapping her arm around his neck, loving the feel of his body against hers. Ion felt a rumbling coming from Esther's stomach, and broke the kiss.

"I think I should let you finish your meal first." he laughed.

Esther smiled and went to grab her robe. "Have you eaten yet, Ion?"

"Yes, Alice fed me earlier." he cleared his throat and continued. "Esther, I need to go back to the Empire today."

"What?"

"I have to go and deal with a few things. I need to speak with Grandmother, and then Seth." replied Ion.

"How long will you be gone for, Ion?" Esther was confused by this.

"I'm not sure. It may be a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" she asked.

"... A couple of months at least..." he answered low. Esther just stood there, staring at him in disbelief.

"Alright..." she finally said.

Ion pulled her to him again, "But I will come back, Esther." he promised, as he ran a hand through her hair. "The most important thing in the world to me is here."

Esther nodded. She knew he was speaking the truth. But she didn't like the idea of being away from him for some long. They had just manage to get each other back, and now he was telling her that he was leaving.

"I have something for you." Ion said digging into his pocket. "I was going to give it to you last night..." His voice trailed off as he pulled out a little box and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Esther asked, taking the box.

"Just open it."

Esther pulled the top of the box off and gasped. They were a pair a sapphire earrings, surrounded in tiny diamonds. They matched the sapphire necklace that he'd given to her on her wedding day.

"Ion... They're beautiful!" Esther flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

"They are from Byzantium." replied Ion.

"Thank you!" she hugged him again. "But, I don't have anything to give to you."

Ion caressed her cheek, "Yes you do. And you've already given it to me." He kissed her softly, "I love you, Esther."

Esther smiled with pure happiness "I love you too, Ion!" and she reached up to kiss him again.

Ion picked up Esther and placed her on the bed. They made love that morning. Ion made love to Esther as if he's never made love to her before. And Esther was more than willing to receive him. Then the time came when Ion had to leave. He gathered Esther up in his arms and promised her that he'd return as soon as he could. And Esther swore to him that she would wait for him to come back to her. He kissed her one last time then boarded his airship bound for Byzantium.

_(A/N: There will be one last chapter to complete this story. Stay turned) _:)


	20. Chapter 20

_(A/N: I am very happy with how my story turned out. 20 chapters seems long enough... but who knows? I might come back with a mini-sequel, or something. But, for now I am going to take a breather from writing. Thanks for all of your support, and great reviews. 'Sobs..' ANYWAYS!!! Here's the final Chapter of Duty of a Queen. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

Chapter 20

Days passed into weeks, and weeks into months, and Esther hadn't received any news of the Earl of Memphis since the day he left. All she knew was, he would come back to her. He made that promise to Esther, and she knew he would keep it. Ion will find his way back to his her.

6 months have now passed, and Esther was sitting in her garden. Summer had ended and the cooler weather now kicked in. Each day Esther wrote a letter, explaining in detail to Ion the events that were going on in Albion. Alice had left her services to the Queen, and is now married, and expecting. She wrote pages about how her council insisted that she try and make peace with Liam FitzGerald, and beg him to re-marry the Queen. Esther of course, refused to do so. Her annulment was done, and the last she heard from Ireland was that Liam and Alice were very happy. But due to Esthe'rs condition, she couldn't make the trip to Ireland for the wedding.

But no matter how many letters Esther wrote, she never sent them out to Byzantium. She kept them all in a silver case in her Queen's Chambers. Esther decided when Ion returned she would open the case and read them to her. She slowly got up off of the grass, and smoothed out her skirt. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining down over the Palace, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

Esther turned and went back into the Palace. Her duties with the council had ended for the day, and she was glad of it. Lately, Esther has been getting very irritated with her counselors. She knew that they all mean well, it's just now her moods were very unpredictable.

Esther entered her rooms, and sat down. The Palace was very quiet without Alice now. Esther would have to find someone soon to replace her old friend. And she would need the extra help soon. Esther patted her swollen belly with her hands, and smiled. She was carrying the Earl of Memphis's child in her womb. Esther shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It seemed always around this time of day, her baby went insane with the kicking.

2 more months have passed and still no word from Ion. Esther's baby would be due soon, and she wanted Ion there with her. The Queen's maids were doing everything they could to help her in her condition. There were days when the baby would make Esther weepy, and she would cry for hours. Then there were other times when just laughed for no reason at all.

One of Esther's maids was with her one afternoon. "Do you have an idea of what your baby is, my lady?"

Esther rubbed her large tummy and smiled. "Sometimes I get the feeling the baby is a boy." she said. "But there are times when I think it's a girl."

"Is it true that you are having a doctoring nun deliver your baby?" said the young girl.

"Her name is Skye, and she very well recommended." Esther nodded. "Hopefully she will be here soon."

Esther struggled to stand, and went into the room next to hers. It has been completely redone for a nursery. There was a beautiful crib with Albion's crest carved into it, and a teddy mobile hung just over it. There was also a changing table, covered in white fabric. And a rocking chair in the corner. Esther closed her eyes and imaged rocking her baby to sleep at night, and Ion standing next to her. Ion... She was going crazy without him. Esther came a conclusion: Whenever he gets back from the Empire, she was going to punch Ion right in the nose. 'That has to be the baby talking...' she thought to herself with a laugh.

Finally one morning, Esther received a letter from Ion. He told her how sorry he was for not writing sooner, and in 3 months he would be coming back to her. 'Damn...' Esther swore to herself. He'll only be arriving after her child was born. Esther gave a small smile 'I'll have a wonderful present for his return.' The doctor-nun had arrived on Albion 3 weeks before the the child was actually due, and Esther was so happy.

"Have you been feeling any slight discomfort, my Queen?" asked Skye.

"No more than usual." replied Esther. "And please don't be so formal. Esther will do fine." The walked through the halls when all of a sudden, Esther felt a sharp pain. She fell to her knees and groaned.

"Are you alright, Esther?" Skye helped her back to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come, lets get you off of your feet."

They entered the den, and before Esther could sit down, her water broke. Gushing down her legs and onto her velvet rug. Esther called for one of her maids to come and clean up the rug lest it be ruined. The she turned to Skye "The baby is coming, but it's too soon, Skye!"

"It'll be alright, Esther." said the nun. "You need to stay calm since this is your first pregnancy."

"But it's too early, yet."

"Babies come when they decide. If it comes a few weeks early it should be fine." Skye helped Esther to lie down on a table.

Esther gasped, "First pain!" she told Skye.

The Queen began the painful, yet joyful business of bringing another life into the world. By sunset, she was experiencing hard labor, and Skye prepared her mistress for the birth that was shortly coming.

The pains continued, coming now with greater duration, and less time between the pains for Esther to catch her breath. 'I will kill _him_ for not being here!!!' Esther's mind screamed.

Skye turned to a maid and said "Sit by her head," she ordered. "You can be of help to your lady if you will just encourage her to push soon." Skye turned back to the Queen and smiled. "I can see the tip of its head, Esther. I want you to push, and push again with all your might. That's it, Esther! Bear down hard!"

Esther grunted and groaned with the effort, and when her eyes met Skye's, she was tempted to laugh. Several minutes of pushing, Esther was rewarded when Skye cried out "That's a girl! Here it comes!"

Esther panted fierecly, and bore down again. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut with her effort, and so she very relieved he hear her maid say "The baby is born!" And she heard the baby cry, and the infant began to howl loudly. She opened her eyes then, and looked at Skye questioningly.

"It's a girl." said Skye.

Esther smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she gasped, and then she cried out sharply. "Skye! The pains are back! They're worse than before!!"

Skye bent down to examine her patient, and then she looked up with a huge grin. "There's another baby yet to be born," she said "You have twins!"

Several more minutes later, and Esther worked to bring her other child into the world. The child slipped from her body and into Skye waiting arms. It was already crying as it came, and waving its tiny fists in the air.

"A _boy!_" said Skye with a cry of delight. "Esther, you've birthed both a son and a daughter!"

Esther felt tears filling her eyes. Skye cleaned up the twins and gave them to Esther. They both had a fuzz of Ion's blond hair on their heads. Esther kissed them both on their heads, before giving them to her maids to take care of. The whole birthing of the twins left Esther exhausted, and Skye gave her a potion to help her sleep.

The next day, Esther went into the nursery to see her children. They were sleeping peacefully in their little beds, while two maids folded and put some baby clothes away. As far as Esther knew, she is the first woman to give ever birth to children whose father was a Methuselah. Esther smiled at her babies opened their eyes and looked up at their mother.

They both had Ion's hair. But her son had her eyes, while her daughter had Ion's red ones. They were just beautiful. Esther had chosen the names for her babies carefully. Her daughter's name was Alessa Laura. Laura was for the woman who raised Esther all those years ago. And she decided on the name Abel for her son. Esther was truly happy, and loved her little ones with all her heart.

The airship from Byzantium landed in Albion late one night, and Ion ran from the ship and towards the Palace. It has been nearly ten months since he's seen Esther, and knew he would have to do a lot of groveling. He also had a question he wanted to ask her, and should have asked before he left her. He saw Esther standing in the hall of the Palace smiling at him. Ion walked right up to her and kissed her fully on the mouth. Esther melted right into his arms and kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry, Esther." he began. "I wanted to come sooner."

Esther just hugged him hard saying "It's alright."

Ion looked her over and noticed a slight change. "Is something wrong, Esther?"

She shook her head and smiled. "There is something I need to show you, Ion."

"What is it?"

Esther led him to her room and opened the nursery. She drew Ion inside and he saw two little blond haired babies playing on the floor with a maid. The maid, seeing her lady's return, excused herself from the room. Esther walked over to her children and bent down.

Ion was speechless. "... How come you never told me?" he managed.

"I thought you'd return before they were born." replied Esther smiling down at her babies as they played.

Ion walked slowly over to were Esther was sitting, and knelt down. They were his children for sure, with their blond hair. "What are they called?" he asked.

"Your son is called Abel," said Esther smiling. "And your daughter is Alessa."

Ion picked up his daughter and laughed. She looked so much like him, with her blond fuzz and red eyes. Alessa squealed and laughed in her fathers arms, as she grabbed his nose. Ion laughed again. He felt tears in his eyes, and he felt joy, pride and love. He was a father, and he couldn't believe it. Esther picked up little Abel, and placed him is his bed. Then she took Alessa from her father and put her to bed also. They quietly made their way out of the nursery and into their rooms. Ion pulled Esther into his arms and hugged her hard.

"I love you, Esther!"

"I know." she said. "And I love you too."

Ion picked her up and took her to their bed. He climbed in next to her and caressed her face. "The Empress has given me permission to stay with you, Esther." he kissed her cheek softly. "Say you'll marry me."

Esther wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and kissed him. "Yes." she whispered on his lips.

Ion's eyes lite up with more joy than he could possibly imagine. He was free to be with Esther for the rest of their lives. She even gave him two beautiful children who he intended on spoiling. Ion couldn't wait to tell his Grandmother that she was now a Great-Grandmother. Next summer they would travel back to Byzantium to visit the Empress.

Ion bent down and kissed Esther again. "I want more children, Esther."

Her face went red as she stared at him. "What?" then she laughed. "Easy for you to say, Ion. You're not the one who's going to be given birth to them."

Ion was not listening, as he slid himself into Esther's warm body. Esther moaned low and wrapped her arms around him. 'Yes.' he thought. 'I want more babies.'

**End.**

(A/N: And that concludes this story. I made it extra long and I hope you all like the ending :) Allysien


End file.
